


Not a Scary Movie

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [20]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy surprises Jason when they watch a horror movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any/any, surprisingly, given their day job, horror movies always make "any" jump.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/456594.html?thread=71238802#t71238802)_
> 
> I liked the idea of these two watching a movie together.

* * *

“You know, I had you figured for someone who made fun of every horror movie and called it lame,” Jason said, trying not to laugh at the way Darcy was curled up against his chest, covering her eyes with his shirt. “Where'd the brave girl who hangs out with gods and tasers mortals go? You're dating me, remember? I taught you Krav Maga. Tried to, anyway. Where's all this fear coming from?”

“I don't know.”

“Darcy,” Jason said, lifting up her head. “If someone hurt you, if they scared you, if they so much as looked at you funny, they'd answer to me. You don't need to be scared.”

“Sometimes I get scared _for_ you,” she said, and Jason frowned. “I saw you on the news again. It wasn't funny or sweet. Not this time. It was just messed up. You and Dick almost died.”

“We've had worse.”

“Not helping.”

He laughed, combing through her hair. “Neither of us has a normal life. You're an assistant to a woman who goes to other planets with guys who are supposedly gods. I'm back from the dead and half-insane and—”

“You are so much more than that. And you are _not_ allowed to die again.”

“That settles it,” Jason said, shifting in his seat. She looked at him suspiciously. He smiled. “I figured you'd get around to saying you just wanted an excuse to snuggle with me.”

She grinned. “If I wanted that, I could just tase you.”

“You could,” he began, but the rest of what he would have said was drowned out by her scream as the monster appeared on screen and she jumped. He wrapped his arm around her. “Don't worry. I'll protect you.”

“I can do that myself. I have a taser.”

“I know. I'm not afraid of it.”

“I know,” she said, snuggling against him. “I love you.”


End file.
